Rebecca gloomed
by RebeccaGloom
Summary: Frank and len , were performing at another concert in Gloomsville. There, they meet a crazed fan girl known as Alyssa, the daughter of the mayor of Gloomsville, who happens to have a huge crush on Frank away from an angry and jealous Rebecca? Will things get out of hand? Will Rebecca win Frank over? Good thing she has her cousin Grace helping her out, right? No more miss nice girl
1. Chapter 1

Frank and Len were performing at their concert, rocking it out on stage while girls of all ages fangirled hardcore in the audience. The two brothers' singing and guitar rifts echoed throughout the stadium along with the gleeful screaming of fan girls. Rebecca was tired, and her eyelids felt a little heavy, but she watched them play and perform Train Wreck with a sleeping Misery, who sang in her sleep on stage with a voice as smooth as silk. This was 3 weeks after they had had their first kiss. (Read gracegloom101's book with the adventures and you'll relive the kiss)

"Oh oh what the heck, throw in a train wreck." Frank and Misery's voice flooded her ears, their singing voices sounding perfect in unison.

"Oh ooh oh, what the heck, throw in a train wreck..." Misery finished, the audible chocolate amplified by her microphone ceasing to ring in everyone's ears as she finished that last line.

A fan girl screamed as loud as she could, above all the other fan girls. It sounded like she was being murdered, but it managed to scare off everyone else in the room.

The crowd fled from the stadium, seemingly alarmed by the screaming.

The crazed fan bolted on stage, she was nothing but a fast blur until she was standing right in front of the band, it was like she had super powers or something. Her blonde curls bounced like springs on her shoulders and her green eyes twinkled so brightly she looked like she had a sea full of gleaming stars resting in her pupils.

"OMG you guys were amazing!" She breathed, clapping her hands loudly until her palms stung and turned red from her slapping them together.

Frank replied with a large grin, always happy to hear a fan gush over them, "Thanks! it means a lot to us." Len nodded in agreement. Scaredy, the drummer, had already fled the stadium as well with a visibly trembling body, obviously scared by the fan girl's screaming as well. Rebecca and Ruby had decided to leave with the audience for a minute, they were already being forcefully pushed the other way anyhow by all the fans trying to have. Overly crazed fan girls could be dangerous, everyone knew this, so it was best to flee at times.

"Hey do you think we could hang out!" The girl asked. Her skin tone was a little lighter than Rebecca's, and her outfit consisted of a fashionable purple blouse with Frank and Len's heads printed on the center, a frilly black skirt, leggings, and sparkly black flats. He thought she looked cute.

"Uh I don't know about that..." Frank said slowly, scratching the back of his head nervously. They had just met this stranger, they barely knew her and he didn't want to make her seem special out of all their millions of fans.

"Oh and by the way," Alyssa said coolly with a small grin, studying her fingernails nonchalantly. "My father is the mayor of Gloomsville." She glanced up and grinned at the look on both the boys' faces.

"Oh you know what?" Frank piped up, exchanging glanced with Len. "We're not really busy so...sure, why not?" Len nodded, adding, "We're totally free right now."

He didn't want her father to be upset with him, he _was _the mayor of their town after all. He stared at her wavy golden locks and tantalizing emerald green eyes that shimmered while locking onto his black ones.

"I'm Alyssa!" The now identified blonde cheered, jumping up and giving them a bone-crushing hug with her feet in the air and not making contact with the ground. Almost all her weight was on them, and they staggered a bit.

"Yay." Frank and Len said enthusiastically, grinning at one another and hugging their fan girl back.

Rebecca and Ruby were hanging out in the back, a little away from all the colorful, blinding flashing lights in the stadium and the fan girls. Ruby was wearing a cute little black dress and her usual leggings with a warm black jacket to keep the chilly night air out, and her ruby red hair was styled beautifully along with Rebecca's. Rebecca was wearing a stylish pink shirt matching pink bottoms with UGG boots.

"I can't wait for my date tonight with frank." Rebecca told Ruby as a chilly breeze blew by.

"I'm happy for you two." Ruby responded cheerfully, her words sincere.

_Frank's really cute! _Alyssa gushed in her mind once she locked gazes with him. For a moment they seemed to be the only people there, floating in a sea full of stars as her green eyes grew wide and shiny, making her look love struck as she clasped her hands together and battered her eyelashes. Then suddenly her own little world shattered when she remembered that skilled musician girl in the band. Could she possibly be close to Frank?

_Whatever, _the blonde thought again as she shook her head almost dismissively. _I'll deal with that chick later, time to make my move!_

Frank and len took Alyssa and gave her a tour of the house and sat her down in the garage

And saw that rebecca was already there sitting on there couch

"Hi Frankie" rebecca said with her sweet

"Hey sweetie " frank replied

"Alyssa this is Rebecca our newest band member "

Rebecca stood up and greeted Alyssa with kindness

"Nice to meet you" she said with a smile

They all sat on the couch and chatted for awhile until Alyssa

"Hey len can you turn up the heat" Alyssa said

As She curled up by frank

Rebecca started was getting curious

"Frank you know about tonight don't you" rebecca asked

"Of course ...um what were we doing" frank said with nervousness

"Our date?"

"Oh right! Im so sorry that i forgot!

"As long as you remember to go"

"Girls will be right back" len said

Alyssa starts to chat

"Isn't frank dreamy'

"Uh" Rebecca replies weirded out

"He's my Favorite band member"

"Yeah he's great"

I wonder what the boys are doing Rebecca thought to herself

In the kitchen

"Ruby!" frank and len shouted

"Hey guys whats up?"

"A fan girl is staying for a little while but she's the mayors daughter"

"And we're hoping that if we make her a nice dinner we can have her dad help us in our career"

"Ok ok boys ill make something nice but frank don't you have a date Rebecca keeps telling me about it?"

Frank and Len give Alyssa a lot of attention at dinner. Frank pulls out Alyssa's seat for her so she can sit down, Rebecca notices this but shrugs it off at first. As usual, everyone at the table is chatting away. Frank and Len's focus is all on Alyssa. Rebecca tries to start a conversation with them but they don't seem to be paying much attention to her. She starts to get jealous when Alyssa looks at Frank with a love sick look on her face and she agrees to everything he says and brags about how rich she is.

Rebecca tries to ignore the feeling of jealousy and ignore their conversation. So she tries to jump in on the other's conversations. Misery tells ScaredyBat about her injuries earlier that day, and Poe about the sickness she had the other day. When Rebecca tries to jump in, she accidentally launches into one of Poe's long conversations and he seems to go on and on with it. So she tries to talk to Ruby, Iris, and Skullboy. Iris is talking about a stunt she did earlier that day and Skullboy about his inventions. While Ruby is listening in. But they both seem to be in their own little world. So Rebecca sighs and eats in silence everyone finished eating and went to the living room while Um...how about when Alyssa brags about her talents. She tells everyone that she draws like a professional, and she shows them her drawing of Frank's face.

It's surprisingly really good, to Rebecca's dismay. And everyone's attention is now on her, and they compliment her and everything.

Rebecca huffs and says, "Well anyone can do that." Crosses her arms and looks away while everyone stares at her.

"Well can YOU do it?" Alyssa asks, clearly offended.

Rebecca's cheeks burns red with embarrassment. "Uh, erm...yes..." She says, avoiding everyone's stares.

"Hmph, I'd like to see you try." Alyssa sneered, crossing her arms and smirking at her. "Right, Frank?" She leans against him.

Tension his in the air, and Ruby breaks the silence as Rebecca glares at Alyssa. "Um m...Does anyone want any smores?" She asks, smiling and looking around at her friends.

"Yes!" Everyone shouts in unison.

"Ah, when it comes to all things delicious, Ruby is not one to disappoint." Poe says while wiping off his monocle, only to have realized that everyone had already went straight towards the kitchen. Rebecca notices Alyssa holding Frank's hand and quickly cuts in, immediately starting a conversation with him.

"So Frank, about that concert..." She begins, glancing at Alyssa to find that she grimaces at the sight of them together."These smores are sweet!" Alyssa exclaims as she takes a bite out of the gooey smore in her hands.

"Why, thank you." Ruby says, smiling brightly.

"Yup, sweet," Alyssa continues. "Just like you, Frank." She gazes in his direction as his cheeks turn a slight pink color.

"YOU DONT TALK WITH YOUR MOUH FULL ALYSSA." Rebecca says through gritted teeth. Her glare is as sharp as darts.

"Oops, excuse me." Alyssa says sweetly. "I must be a bother to you guys, you must pity my manners..." There's a hint of mock apology in her voice, but no one else can pinpoint it but Rebecca.

"No, you're no bother at all!" Ruby assured her.

Alyssa pulled off a pouty face. "I'm so sorry, I know how I can be sometimes..." She looks down at her toes and sighs. This time it looked real, but Rebecca didn't notice it. "Sometimes my own father doesn't want me around."

Frank gives Ruby a glance of worry. They couldn't let their guest feel like she wasn't welcome! Her father was the mayor of this town, and besides, they never let a guest go unsatisfied. They barely had any guests to begin with.

"Um, another smore?" Ruby offers with a smile, in hopes of cheering her up.

"Oh, I'm full, thanks." Alyssa says, smiling gratefully. "But you must show me one of your guest rooms, I'm awfully tired..."

They all exchange glances. "Umm...pardon?" Skullboy says, a confused look spread across his face.

"My father did tell you he'd be out of town right?" Alyssa says, raising an eyebrow. "He was counting on you all to let me stay here for a while."

They all exchange glances again. "Oh, of course!" Frank pipes up. "That's right we were umm..." He looked at Ruby.

"We were saving the best room for you, matter of fact." Ruby says, following suit. "We'll show you where."

Len was confused. "What? We never said we'd- OW!" Frank interjected him Frank interjected him with a pinch in the side. "YES, we DID Len..." He hisses through gritted teeth as Len rubs his side.

"Wait...she's staying here?!" Rebecca shouted in disbelief.

Frank facepalms as Ruby smiles awkwardly at a skeptical Alyssa.

"Hey, maybe you can check out my room in the morning." Iris suggests as they leave the kitchen.

"Okay!" Alyssa agrees eagerly. She was going to enjoy being the center of attention! Who knew they'd care so much about her?

But Rebecca still didn't trust her...

I couldn't have done this without pj bunny on (wattpad), grace gloom101 (on wattpad) and randomnerdistorys (on fanfic) more coming soon


	2. Mistakes

**so sorry with the confusion i fixed it for good**

The next morning Rebecca woke up to silence. For her, this was not always normal. Frank and Len would usually perform for her in the mornings. Not all the time, but they agreed always on Wednesday mornings. But there was no Frank...  
"That's weird." Rebecca yawns, stretching and sitting up in bed. She slipped on her night time slippers. "It's about time when Ruby makes breakfast..." Her stomach rumbled at the thought of Ruby's homemade pancakes coated with syrup and patted down with butter and jelly. This thought fueling her energy, she bounded out of the garage to the giant Victorian mansion.  
Meanwhile...  
Alyssa bolted upright in bed and practically ripped off her sleeping mask. Guitar rifts flooded her ears and it scared the heck out of her. She looked up at Frank and Len rocking out on their guitar while standing on their amp.  
"What the actual heck?!" Alyssa screamed. Frank and Len stopped and looked at her sheepishly.  
"Did...you like it?" Frank asked, for fear they annoyed her by far.  
At first Alyssa had this irritated look on her face, mixed with utter shock and something else they couldn't quite place. But then it quickly changed with a look of pure happiness and ecstasy.  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She practically screamed in joy, leaping out of bed and clambering onto the amp.  
Frank and Len backed up a little bit, a bit stunned at her reaction.  
The crazed fan girl pulled them into a hug that squeezed the life out of them. "That was perfect, Frank."  
"Don't...I-I get a lil credit?" Len managed to choke out.  
"Whoa...whoa, Alyssa wait-!" Frank tried to warn her. But it was too late, they were already on the floor, having being knocked off the amp of the force of the fangirl's vicious bear hug.  
That's just when Iris came darting down the hall, all revved up for the day. The thought of a nice breakfast Fueling her energy that was already on full blast. But she abruptly stopped in her tracks to see Alyssa sprawled over top of Frank and Len.  
Iris' jaw dropped as she gaped at the sight in front of her. This had gotten out of hand...  
"Wait...I-It's not..." Frank tried to explain, cheeks turning a bright red.  
"How ROMANTIC!" Alyssa exclaimed, hugging him. Her golden locks swaying and her bright green eyes shimmering.  
Len could feel the heat rise to his face. He touched his cheek. "Frank, what's going on?" He asked. "Some weird stuff's goin' down..."  
Iris gasped and covered her mouth. "You two-! Her-! She-! Rebecca-! You two are-!" Iris shouted in disbelief, seemingly unable to finish her sentences.  
With one last gasp, "I won't tell!" Iris then darted away, a panicked look on her face. She assumed it was something between him and Alyssa that could be secret. But she was bad at keeping secrets...  
Rebecca bounded up the stairs to see if frank and Len were up there. Just when Iris bumped into her while she was halfway down. They gasped as they tumbled down the rest of the stairs in a ball and crashed against the floor.  
"OW!" Rebecca yelled, rubbing her head. "Watch where you're going Iris!" She said this last part without thinking but she could only focus on the throbbing pain in her forehead. Apparently a the fall bruised her forehead.  
"Gah!" Iris gasped before clapping a hand over her mouth. It was Rebecca! What a coincidence! What should she say? What should she do? Should she tell her about what she saw?  
"Oh...Hi Rebecca, fancy meeting you here!" Iris said as casually as possible while twiddling her thumbs.  
"I live here, remember?" Rebecca pointed out, crossing her arms.  
"Oh...Yeah. I keep forgetting, heh heh..  
Rebecca looked at Iris skeptically. "Are you okay?" She asked, taking a step back. "You look...shaken up.."  
"I just fell down the stairs..." Iris stated bluntly.  
"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called out to them from the top of the stairs.  
They looked up to find a cheery Alyssa coming down the steps with a blushing Frank and a curious Len. Her bright and golden, wavy locks bounced on her shoulders and her green eyes sparkled like emeralds. She was dressed in a pink top, skirt, pink and white striped leggings with garter belts, and  
pink flats.  
"Oh...hey..." Rebecca muttered, sounding uninterested. She crossed her arms, she'd forgotten about that girl  
"Hi! I see you really like pink too!" Alyssa replied, smiling as she looked over Rebecca's pink sweater and sweat pants. "Omg, pink is my FAV color!"  
"Yeah, nobody cares..."  
Iris looked between Rebecca and Alyssa. Why haven't they been getting along lately? They both like Frank and Len's music, they both like Frank and Len...  
Then she just realized it. They both like-like Frank and  
Len.  
Just then Misery walked out of the kitchen. "Oh, hey guys." She said in her usual voice. "You just missed breakfast...Where were you?" Her hair was burned to a crisp a tiny flame remained simmering on the edge of her dress.  
"WE MISSED BREAKFAST?!" They all exclaimed, practically blowing Misery away.  
Later Ruby Gloom stroked Doom Kitty's smooth, black fur. Doom purred and rested by the fire in the living room as Ruby continued to work on the scarf she was knitting. Winter was coming up soon!  
She hummed to herself but stopped when she saw Rebecca grumbled to herself and struggling with her knitting.  
"Pearl one, knit two, pearl one, knit two..." Rebecca kept muttering to herself. She messed up and some of her work fell out her hands.  
"Ugh!" She growled in frustration. "This is useless!" She snatched the pile of yarn from the ground.  
Ruby frowned. "What's wrong, Rebecca?" She asked, setting the scarf down.  
"I'm having trouble making a sweater for Frank...And Len." Rebecca explained.  
"...Sweater...?" Ruby tried not to stare at the pile of yarn in her friend's lap.  
"I know it needs fixing, Ruby!" Rebecca snapped, continuing to knit. She only just realized what she'd said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry..." She apologized. "Better hope Frank has another arm..." She held up the sweater, revealing one sleeve on the left side, and two on the right side, Frank's side.  
Just then the sound of guitar rifts made their way into the mansion from outside. They both looked in the direction of the entrance.  
"Looks like Frank and Len are rehearsing." Ruby giggled.  
"I'll be right back, Ruby." Rebecca said, setting down the 'sweater' and making her way towards the door. She made her way down the path after leaving the mansion, heading towards Frank and Len's shed where the source of the music came from.  
Alyssa sat on the two siamese twins' green couch inside the shed. She watched Frank play his guitar "So how'd you like it, Alyssa?" Len asked after they finished performing their latest hit, 'Dance Like An Egyptian.'  
"It was perfect!" Alyssa squealed, clapping furiously.  
"So do you think you can say that on our blog?" Frank asked, handing her his laptop after hopping down from the amp.  
But just then Rebecca came through the door. "Hey Frankie, hey Len," she said. "Oh...hey Alyssa. What're you doing here?" She sounded uninterested.  
"Oh she was just gonna-"  
"Nothing much." Alyssa answered. "Just having a private conversation with my Frankie..."  
"Private...?"  
"Only I call him that!" Rebecca snapped. "And there should be nothing 'private' about your conversion 's MY boyfriend after all. So back off!" She pushed her with so much force, her back slammed against the back of the couch. Frank and Len gasped.  
Alyssa's eyes widened. After a moment's hesitation she stood up and headed towards the door. "I am CLEARLY not wanted here." She said before storming out the door and slamming it shut behind her.  
Ruby heard a door slam from in the kitchen. She walked into the living room to find a fuming Alyssa stomping across the room and furiously dashing up the stairs.  
"Alyssa!" Ruby called after her. "Wait up!" She charged up  
the stairs after her just as Iris literally bounced into the room on her springy shoes.  
"It's not my fault she's upset!" Rebecca protested as she walked into the living room followed by Frank and Len.  
"You pushed her." Frank stated matter-of-factly. "I'd be mad too if I were pushed by someone." Len nodded in agreement.  
"Well...Well..." Rebecca tried to defend herself, anger boiling inside her.  
"What's going on?" Iris asked, confused. "What's wrong with Alyssa?"  
"What is all the ruckus down here?!" ScaredyBat cried in his Indian accent as he made his way down the stairs with a bag of mosquitoes. "OH! Is it a frightening bat monster!  
He shivered in fear. Doom Kitty awakened from her nap from all the noise. She uncurled from a ball by the fire and looked around, sensing all the tension in the air.  
"Alyssa, what's wrong?" Ruby asked, concerned. She watched as Alyssa began packing her belongings.  
"Face it, nobody wants me here." Alyssa hissed, slamming her suitcase shut.  
"What? That's not true." Ruby tried to reassure her. "We all thought you were nice company."  
"Apparently not someone." Alyssa said, walking past Ruby. "I have a lot of luggage here so I'll leave some downstairs, and then I'll call a cab or something-"  
"Alyssa," Ruby replied. "You have no where else to go." She stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Besides, your father is counting on us to keep you company while he's gone...that is what he said, right...?"  
Alyssa turned back and unpacked, earning a smile from Ruby. "I'll talk to Rebecca." She promised.


	3. Fights and fortunes

"If anyone would be holding a grudge, it would be me." Misery pointed out, blowing her nose.

"It's not my fault she's upset," Rebecca said once again. "She says the tried to mess with my Frankie."

"It's not like that, Rebecca." Frank sighed. Len nodded his agreement.

Iris nervously bounced from toe to toe, literally.

"If I didn't know any better," Misery began, scratching her already red face. "I'd say you were really jealous of Alyssa." She continued insensitively, "I mean, she's got better hair than you, better-"

"Uhh, Misery?" Skullboy interrupted her.

"What?"

"You probably shouldn't..." He trailed off.

Misery looked over to Rebecca to find two coffee brown orbs glaring at her. "What?" She said. "Did I say something wrong...?"

"'Becca?" Ruby called from the top of the stairs. "Could you come up here for a second?"

Rebecca crossed her arms and looked away.

"Please?" Ruby begged. "Just for a ONE second?" She put up a finger.

Rebecca sighed and gave in. Alyssa sat on the guest bed in her room and played with a Frank and Len bobble head. That's when she heard the two familiar voices coming down the hall. She looked up to find a smiling Ruby and a frustrated and pouty faced Rebecca.

"Oh...It's just YOU." Alyssa scoffed, crossing her arms and looking away.

"And it's just YOU." Rebecca shot back, crossing her arms and doing the same.

Ruby looked between both of them. "Ok, what's going on?" She asked, bracing herself for what came next. "She PUSHED me!" Alyssa exclaimed, pointing a finger at Rebecca.

"She tried to steal my boyfriend!" Rebecca yelled to the top of her lungs.

Ruby covered her ears and flinched. "Ok, ok, ok." She said, cutting to the chase. "Do you think you guys can make up...?"

"NO!" They screamed in unison, literally knocking Ruby out of her shoes. This was going to be harder than she thought...

All day the two girls were bickering at each other. They all decided to play hide and seek, and Rebecca and Alyssa fought over a single hiding spot. When Ruby tried to get the other to find somewhere else to hide before they were seen, it was always a big fat NO. And then all three would get caught by Misery.

Then they decided to play a game of charades. Doom Kitty was it, and she mimed and mimed, and the two girls yelled to the top of their lungs what they thought she was trying to say. Nobody else could get a turn.

Then finally they guessed it...it was a game of charades that Doom was trying to mime. Ironic huh? But they'd both said it at the same time, and then they started fighting over who said it first.

When Frank and Len rehearsed, they both fought over a seat on the couch, which had enough room for the both of them in the first place. This distracted Frank and Len and they messed up several times, and both Rebecca and Alyssa ended up on the floor.

After some more bickering and fighting and arguing, nobody could take it anymore! "I know, I know guys." Ruby said, calming everyone down. They'd all had just enough of the whole Alyssa and Rebecca problem. So all of them had complained to Ruby, sitting or standing in a circle in the living room.

Iris was twirling her hair nervously and biting her lip.

"What's wrong, Iris?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, well, let's just say I know something that I think I shouldn't know but I know what someone else doesn't know and doesn't know what I know which makes me know I gotta keep a secret which, I know, I'm not good at." Iris said very very quickly, which confused everyone deeply.

Iris looked up while twiddling her thumbs to see everyone staring at her.

Ruby blinked twice at her before continuing. "Um, okay Iris, we'll...figure something out."

Frank sighed. "It's a shame me and Len couldn't practice just-"

"I believe you mean, Len and I." Len corrected his brother with a smile.

Frank sighed. "It's a shame that LEN AND I couldn't practice because of-"

"But we did practice..." Len interrupted his brother again, annoying the heck out of him.

"No, we didn't Len." Frank explained. "We did but it didn't turn out as expected because-"

"Of course it didn't," Len cut him off. "Who can focus with two girls constantly-"

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAY LEN..."

Len blinked at his brother. "Well gee Frank you didn't have to cut me off, it's bad manners." He pointed out, resting his cheek on his palm. "I never did that to you."

Frank's eyelid twitched with irritation. "Maybe we can have a party for her on Sunday." Ruby suggested. "On the last day she'll be staying here."

"OOH! A PARTY!" Iris exclaimed, jumping up in joy and forgetting all about you-know-what. "YES!"

"I'll hang up the streamers." Misery piped up, blowing her nose just as Alyssa and Rebecca came into the room.

"Misery, are you okay?" Skullboy asked, concerned. "You don't look so good..."

"Oh, I'm good," Misery tried to reassure him. "I'll be...be...fi-fi-fi-ACHOO!" She blew violently into the tissue and held it up while it dripped. [Ew] "I'll be fine..."

"Don't worry Misery," Skullboy began in a determined voice. "I'll get rid of that nasty cold of yours!"

Misery sneezed. "Cold...? If it were a cold then I wouldn't be so itchy..." She said, scratching her arm.

ScaredyBat looked down at his bag of mosquitoes as one blood-sucking insect landed on Misery's arm. After a few sips, it dropped dead to the floor.

Misery scratched her harm again as Scaredy slowly backed away.

"I've been her itching a bit, too..." Ruby said, scratching her shoulder as if to prove her point. "We might have bugs..."

"A cold it is!"' Skullboy said, putting a finger in the air. "Come with me, most Misery, I'll help you out...Uhh, does anyone wanna be my assistant...?"

"I DO!" Alyssa and Rebecca shouted in unison before looking at each other incredulously.

"Stupid machine!" Skullboy said furiously, kicking the contraption in front of him as the three girls watched.

"What's up, Skullboy?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Alyssa wanted to know.

"What Misery needs is some of my best-made chicken middle soup..." Skullboy began, taking a screwdriver and working on the machine. "This machine is designed to make the best tasting soup ever made!"

"But isn't the best tasting soup made when it's...homemade...?" Rebecca asked. "My aunt made the best of them all, y'know."

"My mother makes great homemade chicken noodle soup, too." Alyssa said, smiling at Rebecca.

"Really? I sometimes miss my aunt's special soup." Rebecca sighed.

"My mom used to always make some for me when I'm sick." Alyssa said.

Skullboy was focused so much on his machine that he did not notice the bonding of the two girls.

"Maybe both your relatives," Misery began with a sniffle. "Could make me some of that homemade soup, too." "Dang it!" Skullboy yelled as soup splattered everywhere. It continued to pour out the end of the machine, which looked similar to a small coffee machine. He quickly placed a bowl under it and filled it up.

He then began to walk towards Misery but soon slipped over the slippery floor. Luckily the steaming hot bowl of soup remained okay.

He got back up and handed it to Misery. "Here you go Misery..." He said in between pants.

Misery sniffed the soup. It smelled okay. She then took her spoon... Everybody crossed their fingers and waited, they'd worked hard for this machine to work.

Misery shoved the spoon into her mouth and savored it for a moment.

"Well...?" They all awaited the answer.

"Ehhh...It's good." Misery replied.

Everyone sighed with relief. But just then, Misery's face turned green and her filled up once again.

With one swift move, she grabbed a doggie bag and vomited into it. [Ewww]

"Aww maaannn." Skullboy whined. "What went wrong...?"

"I think I know what to do." Rebecca said. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yup." Alyssa smiled. Doom Kitty curled up in Ruby's lap and yawned as Ruby wrote in her diary. Doom's eyes widened with interest as an aroma wafted into the room.

Ruby noticed Doom staring in the direction of the kitchen. "You smell it too huh?" She said, smiling. She sniffed the air. "Whatever it is, it smells delicious!" She set down her diary and followed Doom into the kitchen. Ruby peered into the kitchen, her black, marvelous eyes sparkling. She was amazed at what she saw.

Alyssa and Rebecca were scurrying across the kitchen. Both of them were dressed in aprons and chef hats with crossbone hearts on them. Rebecca minced vegetables on the cutting board while whistling and swaying her hips. While Alyssa thew spices and herbs inside the large pot on the other side of the kitchen. [I forgot what that pot was called. Maybe it was a gumbo pot...?]

It was an interesting sight indeed. "Well would yuh look at that." Ruby whispered to Doom. "I told you they'd get along at some point."

They continued to watch for a few more seconds. Then Ruby turned, "I don't wanna bother them while they're working so hard." She said just as Iris came dashing down the staircase.

"Hey, Ruby! Can I make the piñata this time? Huh? Huh?" -She asked. "For the party?"

Ruby giggled. "You have to have patience, Iris. The party isn't ' till Sunday, remember?"

Iris wasn't listening, she sniffed the air. "Did you make lunch, Ruby?" She asked eagerly. "I wanna see!"

"Well no-wait Iris!" Ruby called after her. But Iris was already in the kitchen.


End file.
